inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Miku love
Sobre mi Hola bienvenidos a mi perfil,me gusta mucho inazuma eleven es una de mis series favoritas,otras que me gustan mucho es Naruto fue el primer anime que me motivo a ver todas estas series porque al principio ni me gustaba nada naruto me parecia algo horrible pero una amiga me enseño unos dibujos que habia hecho de Sasuke y Sakura y me gusto mucho fue ahi cuando quise ver la serie y me encanto entonces ya no me parecia horrible y aprendi a no decir que algo es malo si no lo has probado porque luego me paso lo mismo con inazuma en el primer episodio que vi me intereso y lo segui viendo,pero ahora fui yo la que le dijo a mi amiga que lo viese aunque a ella no le gustaba ahora le encanta XD esa amiga es el usuario de Soyooki.Cambiando de tema gracias a esta Wiki he conocido a alguien que nunca me esperaba conocer a Ahiru-Matsuki,yo la admiro mucho es como un idolo para mi fue un sueño cuando hable con ella la primera vez.La verdad es que me gusta hacer amigos nuevos y he hecho muchos,son geniales como una familia XD. Mis series favoritas *Especialmente Naruto e Inazuma eleven. *Pretty cure. *Pichi pichi pich. *Las supernenas z. *Seto no hanayome *Bley Blade Metal Masters. *Suzumiya Haruhi no yuutsu. *One piece. *Digimon. Mis Wikiamigos *Luka forever *Soyyooki *Ahiru-Matsuki *Decades of lost angels *Y0 5oy D10S *Ayrto *Pokelin fan XD *Tyloo *Midorikawa25 *Joeking01 Presentación 942610.jpg 951460.jpg 986245.jpg 974918.jpg Que lomainicu.jpg Isamu Aldena.png Fubuki-kun!.jpg Bisnieto de rin.jpg 974918.jpg Satoru Fubuki.jpg Fubuki y Satoru dreams.jpg Los mejores.jpg En la casa de Mark XDXD.png Keyla con el chandal de gerente.png Inazuma eleven logo.png Yukari y Kariya.jpg Collab cachorritos.jpg Yukari Hanari chandal.png Mi sakuriya.jpg Kyaaa una pelota cuidadoo !!!.jpg Endo esta un poco perdido.jpg Comidaa al ataque. kido yo no cmo ¬¬.jpg Menos mal q tenian sintoo XDDD.jpg Jugando en la arena.png Naru y Endo los mejores.jpg Formacion oc inazuma.jpg De calle.jpg Cute Rin by Miku love.gif Zankokuna fusei uniforme.jpg Bisnietos oc.jpg Uniforme del equipo oc portero.jpg Yukari gerente.png Satoru y Kanon.JPG Deportiva.png Raimon Oc formación.jpg Cute Rin by Miku love.gif Copia de 599005.jpg 1.png Kiss on the forehead.png Yukari de verano.png Keyla con el chandal de gerente.png Yeah!.png Copia de rin.png Rin y Kariya Kagamine.jpg IchiRuna nuestra victoria by Luka forever.jpg Takuto and Yukari best friend.jpg KariYuka ven conmigo.jpg Miwa portero.png Yuna future.png ImagesCAAEP3CW.jpg Despedida de goenji.jpg Kiri bajamee !!.jpg Meiko con el uniforme del mery times.jpg Meiko kazu.jpg Beso izumi y miwa.jpg Beso ako y yuan.jpg Pensando 20.jpg Eisen-45.png 01 jousuke meiko.PNG Meiko y kido de niños.jpg Yuuki veraniega.png Inazuma eleven nex go logo.jpg Deportiva by Miku love.png Yuuto quieres atender de una vez !!.jpg Atsuko y Taiyou.png Cotilla by Miku love.gif La primera vez en la porteria.jpg Aiko y mark .jpg Yo te cojo !!!.jpg Piratillas.jpg Atsuko y taiyo.jpg Himeko 10 years later by Luka Forever.png Amigas por kay.jpg Me siento mal sin ti by Miku love.png Aika Aldena la ultima mirada.png Aika llorando junto a Isamu.png William y Alia ¨te quiero¨.jpg Rin cojiendo el pase de fumetsu.jpg Best friend vaquitas locas by Miku Love and Luka forever.png Uniforme jugador nº1.png Miwa tecnica furia de zeus.jpg Michi Jean y Mashiro Chandaller.jpg Yuan esperando a miwa.jpg Copia de 67.jpg Yuuki y Kirino Espejismo Ceslestial.gif Gina yuuto xD 2.jpg Rinnie Akari Tenma Midori Shinzuke.png Akari.png Erika I11.png Goenji kantoku y rinnie.jpg Las mejores animadoras.jpg Isamu sonrisa.png Chandal del next go.png Kiss FubuRin.jpg Rinnie yandere.png Hikaru estilo visual novel.png La familia yuuto.jpg Tumblr m2cmo8W00r1qbxv49o1 400.gif Tumblr m2cqthH5w41qbxv49o1 400.gif Silver jump 6.png Silver jump 4.png Silver jump 3.png Silver jump 2.png Miwa tecnica furia de zeus 02.jpg Animemos juntos kari !!.jpg Rinnie chrono stone 1.png Himeko haciendo el tornado oscuro.jpg Dark and Light.jpg Hikaru chutando el balón.jpg Kazu y gina con la ropa de los abuelos.jpg Yo Fubuki Tsunami Kougure Toko y Tachimukai.jpg Tomando un helado.jpg 292px-Un abrazo lo tranquiliza todo.jpg Gina secuestrada en la peli.png Rin y Fidio charlando.gif 830px-yuan robando el balon.png Shun-bakugan-battle-brawlers-12629127-476-352.jpg Rinnie y Aoi.png God hand DD 6.jpg God hand DD 4.jpg Akari Tenmars.png Rinnie Op Chrono Stone.png Akuma en el raimon oc.jpg Hattori.png Meiko en el raimon oc.jpg Kenzo y atsuko manga.jpg Kenzo.png Kenzo Hattori.png Izumi start Fubuki.png Satoru uniforme blanco.png Yukari ending chrono stone.png Haruka.png Hikari.png Meiko vaquera.jpg Familia Fubuk1i.png Yoko sonrisa.gif Hiroto y Himeko blanco y negro bu Luka forever.jpg Triangle love.png Electric feather 2.png Verano atsuko.png Yuuki y fey.png Alia Grim (mejorada).png Asuka y Tsurugi.png Hikarir.png Satoru uniforme blanco.png Yukari ending chrono stone.png Haruka GO.jpg Miwa riendo by Miku love.gif Hikari GO.jpg Hikari invierno.jpg Hablando sobre el fútbol.jpg Sin título 2.png Meiko Jousuke by Arika.png Hiroto kiss and Himeko angry by Luka forever.gif Zankokuna keshin 2.png Zankokuna lagrima.png Meiko en teikoku.png Pa la playa con mi hermanito ;).jpg Tsubaki Kenzan.png Hikari y Haruka cantando.png Tsubaki.png ICHINO Y RUNA.jpg Escudo inazuma japan.png Celestia and Demonica.png KazErii2.png KazeErii.png KazErii hug.png Eriika y Wonderbot.png Mini hakuma.jpg Marco Bianchi.jpg